


surprise gone wrong?

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaemin cries, M/M, Surprise Party, based on stephanie soo and stephiance, its jeno’s birthday, like very sappy and fluffy, vlogger jaemin, youtuber!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: it was jeno’s birthday and youtuber jaemin wanted to make it perfect by preparing a little surprise for him...he didn’t know jeno was watching him through the security cameras the entire time...// based on stephanie soo and stephiancé aka the cutest couple on this planet
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> helloo!  
> i wrote this mini au for my twitter and thought i’d share it on here as well, it’s just a little fluff story, i hope u enjoy <3

'hey guys...as you can see i'm in the car right now...all by myself, quite the surprise, isn't it?'

jaemin was speaking secretively into the camera.  
the youtuber had a smirk on his face as he moved closer.

'guess what...it's jeno's birthday today.  
i decided to surprise him so i told him i had to do some grocery shopping while he was working.  
he was actually begging me to wait for him so we could go together but i escaped.'

jaemin giggled as he spoke to the camera, the vlogger very comfortable with his followers.

'i have most of his presents already at home, hidden right where he would never look...the oven because guess what? jen never cooks.'

jaemin rolled his eyes fondly before continuing.

'but i still need decorations and a cake...i don't know what has gotten into him but jeno has been craving a crumble cake for the longest time now and the bakery who has them is like half an hour away...but everything for the fiancé i guess. i just have to hurry before he wonders why i'm gone for so long, otherwise-'

jaemin jumped when his phone started ringing and when he looked down his head shot up at the camera again with a shocked face.

'i can't believe...speaking from the devil...everyone shhh!'

jaemin picked up and put the phone on speaker, grinning when jeno's whiny voice could be heard.  
'baby?'

'yes, jen?'

'did you arrive at the store?'

'um....almost, why? do you need something?'

jaemin bit his lip nervously but had to hold back a fond smile at the older's response, choosing to roll his eyes instead.

'yes, you.'

'stop being so sappy, babe, i will hurry up. i gotta go now, love you!'

'love you too-'

but jaemin hang up before jeno could even finish his sentence, starting the car hurriedly.

'okay, i really gotta hurry up now before he gets too suspicious!'

jaemin managed to buy the cake, several more presents and some cute party hats and a little birthday crown which made jaemin giggle as he imagined how pretty jeno would look with it. he got back to the car and started talking to the camera again, slightly out of breath.

'oh guys, this was so stressful but i managed to get everything. i had no clue how much time it took because i accidentally left my phone in the car, i hope i didn't get too many notifica- oh.'

jaemin's face turned very panicked before he bit his lip guiltily, letting out a little chuckle as he slowly held his phone to the camera.

it took a few seconds to focus but then jaemin's notifications bar was visible and there were around 13 missed calls and 22 messages from jeno.  
jaemin held back his laughter as he looked at his phone in amusement.

'guys, you all know jeno isn't usually this clingy, but it has always been a tradition for us to spend our birthdays entirely together and he gets quite needy on his special day.'

jaemin sighed fondly as he pressed call back and turned off the camera at the same time, knowing jeno would never want this side that exposed to the public.

~

'baby, i'm home!'

jaemin fake announced, having already quietly gotten in and hidden the other presents and the cake before hurrying back to the main door.  
quickly, soft footsteps could be heard approaching and jeno appeared with a bright grin, hugging him tightly.

'you got me all worried when you didn't answer...you took so long- hey, where are the groceries?'

jaemin went pale as his mind blanked.

'uh...i've already sorted them in because they were some things that needed to be in the fridge immediately...i just came back here because i forgot my key in the door handle.'

jeno hummed, already half distracted by nuzzling his nose into jaemin's neck, the younger smiling softly.

'babe, don't you still have work left?  
do it quickly so we can spend the evening together.'

jeno pouted as he pulled away.

'it's so unfair my boss gave me this huge project today, this shouldn't be allowed!'

jaemin gave him a pitiful smile, inwardly feeling bad because he was the one calling jeno's boss, needing him to be busy so he could prepare everything.

'poor nono...now come on, you got this.  
i'll even make you a tea.'

jeno moved forward, still pouting but jaemin grabbed his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, a smile appearing on jeno's face afterwards.

'good luck, babe.'

jeno winked and walked away sluggishly, his slippers dragging on the floor and slouching, jaemin reprimanding him softly:

'jen, posture.'

jeno straightend up wordlessly, disappearing into the room and jaemin looked carefully before pulling out his camera, whispering to it:

'okay mission: surprising jeno - starts.'

~

jaemin had so much fun setting everything up.

he tried to stay as quiet as possible, knowing he would put music over the footage anyways.  
he also didn't want to make jeno suspicious.

he almost screwed it all up when he had too much fun with the helium, almost squealing too excitedly and jumping when the balloon flew out of his hand and swished around the room.  
jaemin looked at the camera in shock but to his surprise, jeno didn't come outside.

only his voice could be heard, asking cautiously:

'nana, is everything okay?'

'y-yes! everything is fine! i’m just...opening fan post!'

'oh, can i see-'

'no! um...babe, hurry up so you are done with work faster!'

jaemin made a grimace to the camera in panic but he only heard jeno chuckle quietly from the other room before answering:

'okay baby...'

jaemin was slightly surprised.  
jeno never gave up that easily.  
but he just sighed in relief and worked even faster, trying to be double the quiet.

after around half an hour later, jaemin was done.  
he smiled proudly as he showed everything to the camera.

there was a huge birthday banner across their wall, the little helium balloons all strewn around the wall unfortunately as jaemin had forgotten to buy strings.  
the cake was placed on their counter, candles ready to be lit and jeno's presents placed around it. he had bought some single pop up decoration pieces as well and all in all, jaemin was pretty proud of himself.  
it was all in jeno’s favourite colours, blue and white.  
jaemin himself had put on a light blue hoodie, one he knew jeno absolutely adored him in and he had put on of the little tiaras with 'birthday boy' written on it except he had added 'in love with the' on it with a sparkly pen.  
jeno's own crown was also placed on the table and jaemin was beaming into the camera as he clapped silently in excitement.

'it turned out really pretty, didn't it, guys?  
i feel like jeno will love it...should i call him out now?  
i think one last prank will do....'

jaemin smiled mischievously, holding a finger in front of his mouth as he took the camera and walked to jeno's office room. right before it, he put on a panicked expression and knocked before bursting inside, voice whiny:

'jeno, baby, you need to come outside right now, i need your help-'

jaemin silenced when he saw jeno smiling up at him cheekily and when he looked to the side he saw that jeno's laptop was closed and all his papers were already tidied up, making him raise an eyebrow.

'are you...d-done with your work?'

jeno chuckled and answered with a fond voice.

'hm...just got done. what do you need help for, angel?'

jaemin remembered his plan again and pulled jeno up.

'yeah, right, right!  
i need help with something in the kitchen, hurry!'

jeno stood up and let himself be pulled by his fiancé, only stopping him when they were about to enter the hall.

'you are fully sure you want me to come now?'

jeno’s voice was playful and the boy was grinning brightly and jaemin only furrowed his brows in confusion as he nodded.

'yes of course...why are you being so weird?'

jeno only shrugged and kissed jaemin's hand from where it was entwined with his, winking into the camera still pointed at them.

'nothing, jaeminnie.'

jaemin giggled and pulled him forward, mumbling excitedly.

'okay um...but close your eyes now...just because.  
oh and! wait a quick second!'

jeno obediently closed his eyes, the smile still on his face as jaemin ran forward, quickly lighting up the candles, standing behind the cake and putting on a pretty smile, pressing record on his little remote for the second camera he had set up to catch jeno’s reaction.

'okay, honey, open your eyes!'

slowly, jeno opened his eyes, his entire face lighting up when he saw everything jaemin had made for him.

'nana...'

'happy birthday to youuuu, happy birthday to youuu, happy birthday my dearest nono, happy birthday to youuu.'

jaemin sang softly, swaying from side to side and once he was done, he giggled brightly, making jeno hurriedly walk over to engulf his cute fiancé in the tightest hug, jaemin hugging back happily.

'oh thank you so much baby, i love this so much.  
it’s perfect, love.'

jeno pulled away and pressed a chaste kiss on jaemin's mouth, pecking the younger's face everywhere.  
jaemin was beaming as he scrunched his nose up adorably.

'you really like it? you got really surprised, didn't you?'

jeno's face was fond as he bit his lip, stroking jaemin's waist softly.

'actually...'

jaemin raised his head up in surprise at the cheeky tone in jeno's voice.

'i might have seen you decorate everything for the past hour through the security cameras.'

jeno was expecting jaemin to be surprised and then burst into laughter.  
he expected the younger to whine and then laugh or kiss it off. he was so sure that he already started, chuckling loudly before realising there was no one joining him.  
he looked down to see jaemin frozen in his arms, mouth open and eyes wide.

'you...y-you’re kidding, right....jeno...'

and then jeno's eyes widened when jaemin's bottom lip wobbled and the boy burst into tears.

‘jaeminnie, wait-'

'you...you noticed! the surprise is ruined!!  
i couldn't even do one thing right for your birthday!  
you n-noticed when the balloon popped, d-didn't you?  
i failed-'

jeno was alarmed as he saw jaemin’s eyes full of tears and he hastily wiped the few that already fell down away, pouting.

'baby, nooo, please stop crying!  
i swear i didn't even see everything, i promise!  
also i am surprised....i just have been surprised for the past hour, love!'

jaemin snorted through his tears at that, punching jeno playfully and jeno let out a breath of relief at the smile staying on jaemin's face this time.

'see baby, i didn't even see the cake, wow, look how pretty it is, i bet it tastes delicious.'

jaemin was pouting as he stroked jeno's arm.

'yeah...you said crumble cake is your favourite, didn't you...?'

jeno nodded hastily and earnestly.

'yes, nana, my absolute favourite, thank you.'

jaemin smiled happily, jeno cooing at the tear streaks on the younger’s face.

'you are so cute. thank you, really. i love you so much.'

jaemin smiled softly, looking flustered as he remembered the cameras still on them and he wiped his eyes as he chuckled embarassedly.

'well guys...that was a fail i guess.'

jeno immediately shook his head, wrapping his arm around jaemin's waist as he pressed a little kiss on his check.

'nope...it was perfect, absolutely amazing!'

jaemin blushed and pushed him away in annoyance but jeno only whined and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his head into jaemin's neck.

'hurry up and finish the video so i can thank you properly, prince.'

jeno whispered it quiet enough for the camera not to catch it and jaemin went bright red as he hurriedly stuttered out:

'anyways, let's open the presents and cut the cake!'

jeno only nodded innocently, winking at jaemin flirtily right when he was out of the frame, making jaemin's heart race.

jeno exclaimed that he wanted to open the presents off camera for privacy reasons.  
a blatant lie but jaemin didn't mind the slightest.  
never in his life has he eaten a cake that fast in his life, his outro barely being one with him just yelling bye but it was all worth it when the second he turned off the camera, jeno literally jumped him and picked him up with the younger yelping when he was thrown over the birthday boy's shoulder, jeno smirking as he mumbled:

'come on baby, let me show you just how thankful i am for you exactly. crumble cake is actually my second favourite cake, i’m ready to eat my favourite one now.'


	2. surprise gone right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was jaemin's birthday and jeno tried to make it memorable for his fiance.  
> he succeeded in the most unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo!
> 
> i saw stephanie's birthday video and just HAD to write a second chapter of this, i hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> btw - tried something new with the pov this time, introducing chenji my babies

_jisung got excited as he saw what was on his youtube feed._

_the thumbnail and title already let him know what he had to expect and knowing from experience he knew he was going to have a blast._

_because his favourite youtuber na jaemin had posted his new video, as usual, every day at 8 pm, except it wasn't simply jaemin in the thumbnail but it was jaemin crying, jisung quickly realising the reason through the title._

_the boy gasped quietly when he realised it was jaemin's birthday yesterday, the title and thumbnail making a smile appear on his face._

**_He Surprised Me With A TREASURE HUNT For My BIRTHDAY *Crying like a baby the whole time*_ **

_there was jaemin, having tears run down his cheeks and an adorable party hat on his head as he was holding a cake in his hands and further to the right you can see jeno's face peeking in, grinning into the camera happily._

_excitedly, jisung pressed play, cuddling further into his blanket as he let the video play and his mind relax..._

_⋙_

'hey guys...i guess you are surprised why i am here, aren't you?'

jeno smiled into the camera knowingly as the boy was talking rather quietly, looking to the side cautiously before turning back to the camera with a small smile.

'i'm sorry, i have to be quiet because i don't know if jaeminnie has fully disappeared yet...also forgive me guys, you know i'm not as experienced with the camera as jaem is.'

jeno gave a charming smirk into the camera, unaware of how many boys and girls were (respectfully) swooning over jaemin's cute, handsome and perfect fiance.

'as you all know it's nana's birthday today and we agreed on not doing much, given the entire situation and all but then he went all out on mine so now i definitely want to beat him and be an even better fiance.'

jeno chuckled and winked into the camera to indicate that his competitive side was a joke...for the most part.

'i already bought all of nana's presents but instead of just plainly giving them to him i thought about making him a treasure hunt to find them...what do you guys think?'

jeno asked the camera eagerly, blushing slightly when he realised what he did, giggling embarrassedly.

'obviously you won't be able to answer me, oops.

well, i will do it anyway so maybe it doesn't even matter huh?'

jeno adjusted the grip on the tripod holding the camera and started walking.

'come on, let me show you jaeminnie's presents.'

⋙

_jisung giggled when jeno turned the camera down as he was walking towards their bedroom, only his feet and his slippers visible._

_jaemin always scolded him to remember the angles and to not 'give the feet fetishists free content' but jeno obviously still seemed to struggle, jisung finding it rather cute._

⋙

'i thought a lot about what to get jaeminnie this year as he never really specified what he wanted.

but i think in the end i did quite well.'

jeno smirked into the camera as he pulled out a birthday card.

⋙

_jisung laughed so loudly that he jumped when his bedroom door opened and chenle's head peeked in._

_'what are you doing?'_

_jisung only stifled his laughter and shook his head, pointing to his phone._

_'i'm watching a youtube video.'  
_

_chenle stepped closer curiously and sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend, peeking at it._

_'wait move over, let me watch too...what the fuck is that card?!'_

_jisung only shushed him._

_'you don't understand...this is true love.'_

⋙

'an amazing card isn't it?'

jeno was giggling nonstop now as he showed the birthday card in closer detail.

it was an atrocious one and jeno seemed to know as he just laughed.

'it's a tradition of ours to gift each other ugly cards, jaeminnie always has so much fun gifting them but always pouts when he gets one back, isn't he so dramatic?'

jeno only rolled his eyes fondly before adding:

'don't worry guys, i will write pretty words in it...i will at least attempt to.'

⋙

_'is he that na jaemin you always talk about? he's kind of hot...'_

_chenle mumbles and jisung pauses the video and raises an eyebrow._

_'no, that's his fiance._

_and if you keep crushing on him you aren't allowed to watch anymore.'_

_chenle rolled his eyes and giggled, just cuddling closer to jisung in response as he pressed play again._

⋙

'oh no, jaemin just texted me to say that he is almost done and i still haven't prepared anything.'

jeno mumbles quickly and he pulled a stack of something tall into the view.

'these are jaeminnie's favourite cookies, seriously, this boy is obsessed with them but when we went to buy some two days ago they told us that they were sold out and nana got so sad. so i called the store and asked if they had some and if they could put them aside so i can come and pick them up.

they had around 20 boxes left so i just bought all of them, i emptied the entire store!'

jeno shook his head and laughed.

'well, at least i now have one for every year of his age.

okay now comes the main present.'

jeno's eyes sparkled as he moved closer.

'so jaem literally always complains about not having enough storage on his phone and with the new iphone coming out i decided to order him one.

unfortunately, they told me it would arrive in only two weeks so i thought i had to improvise and made this.'

jeno pulled out a box, having apparently copied the apple logo and the iphone name on it with a marker.

'i actually wanted to give him this and explain the situation to him but suddenly, this morning, this arrived in front of our door.'

jeno happily held up a box, the newest iphone model in it.

'so now, i will just prank him and still give him this fake iphone.

i will hide the real one in this cake mix box and tell him that he should make himself his birthday cake because i didn't manage to get him one.'

jeno looked so proud of himself for his evilness, not realising how adorable he seemed.

⋙

_'sungie, he is really cute, what the hell?'_

_jisung only smiled knowingly._

_'and you haven't even seen jaemin yet.'_

⋙

'and last but not least...or maybe it is least, i don't know.'

jeno pulled a slim, black box forward.

'recently, jaemin and i had a discussion and he told me that i am too...practical.'

jeno had a slight pout on his face as continued talking.

'he said i think too efficient? how can someone even be too much of a positive quality like that, i truly don't understand.

but anyways, nana complained about me being not romantic enough sometimes and i should be more reckless at times.

so i decided to spend a lot of money out of our shared bank account to buy something entirely useless and random...i bought jaeminnie a star.'

jeno opened the box and showed a certificate into the camera, the letters 'lil biss nanamin' being written on it.

⋙

_'he! bought! him! a! star!'_

_chenle punched jisung's arm with every word he said and the latter winced, having a fond look in his eyes himself though._

_'that's really cute.'_

⋙

'i don't understand how this single piece of paper cost me so much money but knowing nana, he will probably like it so whatever.

but anyways, i really need to start wrapping them up now and hide them to write the riddles on a piece of paper before jaemin arrives.

look at the amazing wrapping paper i got....it's christmas themed so we can reuse it in a few weeks.'

jeno seemed to freeze at that and he contemplated for a second before snorting and shaking his head.

'okay honestly...maybe i do get jaem's point...anyways.'

⋙

_after that, the clip was sped forward and background music was playing, probably courtesy to jaemin's editing._

_it didn't last long though because jisung and chenle watched jeno wrap up three of the 20 boxes of cookies before there was a clear look of annoyance before it was back to normal speed and jeno started talking again._

⋙

'frankly, i'm getting tired of wrapping these up and it's also an immense waste of wrapping paper so i will hide these three and store the rest somewhere else for him to see.

by the way, i will also wrap up some pretty useless stuff we had laying around randomly so jaemin loses faith in this entire thing.

i am aware that i'm a great fiance.

but anyways, i will wrap all these up now and hide them and wait for jaemin to come home.'

the clip ended there and in the next cut, the camera was pointed to the door and jaemin's giggles could be heard.

then, jeno's voice rang.

'okay baby, you can come in.'

after that, jaemin walked in, wearing some cute boyfriend jeans and a stylish oversized hoodie that he tucked into his pants along with a bucket hat.

he was just taking off his mask and waved at the camera in confusion when he looked down on the floor and saw rose petals on the floor, fully taking out his mask in excitement.

⋙

_'oh my god, is that jaemin?_

_is a couple allowed to look this good?!'_

_chenle screeched and jisung laughed as he shook his head._

_'no. and they aren't allowed to be this cute either but just keep watching.'_

⋙

'what is that, babe?'

'those are flowers, darling.'

jaemin stopped grinning and pouted up at jeno and jeno's laugh could be heard as he stepped to the side, giving him a piece of paper.

'read.'

jaemin turned all giddy again and took the paper, reading out loud.

'this is a treasure hunt.

follow the rose petals and you shall find the first gift....jen, you couldn't have just told me that?'

but jeno only nudged him forward and with a soft smile, jaemin walked next to the rose petals seeing a tiny package on the floor.

he giggled and hastily opened it, slowing down at what was inside of it.

'what is it, what is it, what is i- oh...a pen?'

jaemin turned towards jeno and the camera with a sad face, laughing as he asked:

'babe, is this really my first gift?'

jeno only laughed as he answered:

'yes! just yesterday, you complained about it running out of ink when you were writing something so there you go!'

jaemin smiled forcedly before inspecting it again.

'jen...it's not even new!!'

jaemin started pouting properly now, tears collecting in his eyes as jeno's laughter only got louder.

'come on, birthday boy, time for your second gift.'

'are they all going to be like this?'

jaemin mumbled as he threw the pen on their couch and jeno only told him to continue.

jaemin crawled forward as he already saw the next present under the couch.

he picked it up and his eyes widened.

'oh babe, this is heavy.'

'i know, let me give you a hint: 18 carats.'

jaemin opened his mouth in surprise before he furrowed his eyebrows.

'you got 18 mini carrots, didn't you?'

jeno broke into loud laughter, jaemin joining along.

'nana, just open it...i promise it will be something that will provide a lot of fun to the both of us.'

jaemin gave him a skeptical look before opening it slowly, biting his lip as he blushed bright red at what was inside it,

'lee jeno! you fucking got me handcuffs?!'

jaemin had a playful glare on his face as he held them up and when jeno only laughed in response, jaemin inspected them further and his eyebrows shot even higher.

'these aren't new either, you got them from our-'

the boy quickly shut up and there was a short silence before jeno mumbled:

'well done baby, now everyone knows that we already own handcuffs.'

jaemin shushed him quickly and stood up again.

'okay anyways, let's move on, where's my next present?

⋙

_jisung and chenle were crying tears from watching the video, seeing jaemin lose it entirely over the twenty cookie boxes and hugging jeno tightly._

_he opened a few other semi-useful gifts and fully useless gifts, being close to tears when he opened the fake iphone box._

⋙

'okay baby, this was your last present.

usually, i would bring the cake now but...i didn't manage to get one.'

jaemin stopped playing with the handcuffs to look at jeno in shock, the pout appearing on his face again.

'you d-didn't get me a cake? at all?'

jeno cooed loudly.

'jaeminnie, i'm sorry, i didn't manage anymore because i was making the treasure hunt.

but...i got you your favourite cake mix, it's in the cabinet.

we can bake one together.'

jaemin sniffled and nodded, a little smile on his face as he nodded slowly.

'okay, it's okay, honey.

i am thankful for all the effort you did, i don't mind.'

jaemin walked to the cabinet and opened it, smiling brightly as he took it out.

'guys, this is my absolute favourite cake mix, it smells heavenly when you open it- oh my god.'

jaemin froze when he looked inside the box and then looked at jeno with wide eyes.

'jeno...are you serious??'

the boy's eyes turned soft as he looked at his new phone in wonder.

'oh babe, what the hell??'

he quickly moved forward and outside of the camera's view there was a slight kissing sound.

'thank you so much, my love. i really, truly appreciate this and you.'

jaemin grinned as he sat back down, look at his fiance lovingly.

'is that the last present forreal now?'

jeno had put the camera on a tripod on their table and suddenly, a look of panic appeared on his face.

'wait, i forgot one! it's the most useless one though so don't get too hopeful!'

jeno hurried out of the room and jaemin smiled into the camera giddily.

'guys, isn't he the cutest?

jeno is known for not being the most romantic one, he always prioritises effective things over cute ones but i can see he really tried-'

'okay, baby, forreal the last present now, put out your hands.'

jaemin beamed and closed his eyes, whistling when he felt something heavy being placed in his hands.

he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the slim black box.

'oh, what is this?

can i open it now?'

jeno grinned and nodded.

⋙

_'the star is left, right?'_

_chenle whispered and jisung nodded eagerly, excited to see jaemin's reaction._

⋙

jaemin opened the box and just stared at the certificate for a few seconds before he looked up slowly, jeno's smile disappearing immediately when he saw jaemin's eyes being filled with tears as he had the biggest pout on his face.

'baby, wh- i told you it's useless, don't get upset on me now-'

'YOU BOUGHT ME A STAR???'

jaemin almost bawled that sentence out, the first tears running down his cheeks as he put a hand on his heart.

'y-yeah?'

jeno looked unsure, not entirely knowing how to interpret his fiance's reaction but his answer got him granted when jaemin started crying loudly as he carefully put down his certificate before jumping straight into jeno's arms, wrapping his arms around jeno's neck as the older caught him effortlessly, looking very baffled though.

'this is the most romantic thing someone has ever done for me, oh honey, i can't believe you did this.

you pretended to forget it on purpose to surprise me even more, didn't you?'

jaemin's back was to the camera as he started pressing kisses to jeno's neck and cheeks so jeno only looked at the camera with a disbelieving face, still nodding though.

'yeah...saved the best for last.'

jaemin pulled away and jeno cooed at the sight of his fiance, looking all pouty and soft.

'jen, thank you so much. i will treasure this forever and always.'

'oh baby. i love you, happy birthday, angel.'

jaemin looked at him for a solid five seconds before he immediately turned around, stopping the record button on the camera.

⋙

_'why is it like that?'_

_chenle looked at jisung's phone in confusion at the black screen and jaemin's voice apologising for not filming a proper outro and thanking for all the sweet birthday wishes and saying this was the best birthday he ever had._

_'i don't know, usually jaemin films funny outros...maybe they got busy and forgot.'_

_jisung shrugged, locking his phone and turning back to his boyfriend._

_'anyways...wanna play among us with the others?'_

_chenle only grinned._

_'sure, the loser has to buy the other a star.'_

⋙

'jaeminnie, why did you stop recording?'

jaemin looked at his fiance with a serious face, raising his eyebrows pointedly as he slid his single finger down jeno's chest.

he smirked when he saw realisation appear on jeno's face and stepped even closer, placing his hands exactly where he had to to get what he wanted

'you can't just buy me a star, make me a treasure hunt with flower petals and be all cute and hot and not expect me to go crazy for you.

i think it's now my turn to thank you properly for everything, hm?'

jeno smirked in response, letting his hands wander down jaemin's waist and back, whispering:

'should we use one of your presents while we are at it?'

jaemin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'the phone?'

jeno came closer.

'i meant the handcuffs.'

'oh my god.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would love some feedback, please stay healthy and happy yall <33

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe & healthy & happy please, i hope when uni doesnt suffocate me as much anymore i will be able to write all the harry potter prompts and fic chapters i promised u guys! x
> 
> much love <3


End file.
